Eternal Bonds
by Voraz
Summary: A man on a journey with six of his friends throughout the Destiny universe. Will the six friends be killed or will they live to find love that will increase their bonds of friendship?
1. Chapter 1 Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the settings or some of the characters in this story. Some of the characters and settings are owned by Bungie.

* * *

Chapter 1

Graduation

I should probably start with my name first since it's common courtesy to introduce first, but anyway my name is Cayde Alvarez, I want to tell you my story about my life. I know that everyone wishes that they have a perfect life without any trouble, but that is nearly impossible with my life as an example can have ups and downs to it. Anyway I'll begin my story when I was eighteen years old and graduating the academy with two of my childhood friends Airalin Brant and IIyas Moser, so let's begin.

The graduation was in a giant auditorium where all Exo, Humans, and Awoken races were located along the chairs, but I was sitting with my two childhood friends Ilyas and Airalin. Airalin is the person that I develop affection for the four years i spent in the academy with her, but with her long blond hair and her peach colored skin with her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes i just feel like nothing could go wrong when i am with her. My other friend Ilyas is always buried in a book whenever i hang out around him, despite his book habits I'm pretty sure that his sand colored hair and his hazelnut eyes he could get with any girl without any problems. The auditorium was very loud for me to hear my friends among the chatter of others, but I managed to notice that Airalin was nudging my shoulder saying "Hey Cayde are you ready to become Guardian?" I gave her a smile and replied "Yes I am totally ready for this." as this was going on Ilyas was buried in his book as I see Airalin snatching his book away saying "Hey Ilyas why don't you talk to us we're your friends here, not that book." As I laughed at this, Ilyas was flustered by this and says "Come on guys I needed that book to know what class i am most likely to be put in when I see the Traveler." as Ilyas looked at us as I say "Oh yea that's right the Traveler chooses our path as Guardians, but I wish that I could be a Striker because they're so strong and cool with their smash…. oh sorry Airalin what do you want to become since you already have training as a Hunter." as I finally finished Airalin spoke "Well thank you for asking Cayde, well I would like to become a Nightstalker since their trained in stealth and quick killing, plus I just love how their bow looks."

As she finished talking Ilyas looked like he was about to burst with things to say as Airalin says "Ok Ilyas you can speak now." as Airalin gloated "Well I have thought for a long time and thought I would like to be a Sunsinger because I can help out my teammates whenever everyone's dead plus the Sunsingers get giant flaming wings whenever they are resurrected." As we finished talking we heard the mic, roar to life as the three Vanguards, Zavala, Cayde-6, and Ikora approached the stage and called for everyone's attention. As Zavala took the mic and began his speech "Welcome Awoken's, Exo's, and Human's to your graduation to become Guardians that protect the last city that we live on. As you all know, once you meet the Traveler you'll get your powers to become heroes, but being a hero can also mean death for you and your allies, you knew that before accepting this role. But Legends live on forever. So what are you Guardian? Someone that only fights? Or do you succeed? Do you have what it takes to make your mark on history, to make people for generations from now remember your actions? Are you prepared to make the sacrifices, to handle burden? Do you have the heart? When all hope is lost, and the Darkness smothers the Light, what will you do? Be a ray of Light from a dying Traveler? Or be consumed by the Darkness? Your actions will always have a result for the future."

Ikora walked up to Zavala and took the mic from him and says "Everyone get in class order from right to left, first Titans, then Hunters, and then Warlocks." as everyone gets up and walks up to the front I say "Well then let's get going the the front of the room and hope that we get our supers that we like." as i stretched my body both Airalin and Ilyas say "Same to you buddy." as we gave our goodbyes for the time being i start to walk up to the front of the podium and lined up in front of the other Titans as well as Airalin and Ilyas did the same for their class.


	2. Chapter 2 The Special Ones

Time was moving slowly for me since i thought the line wasn't moving at all, but I passed the time thinking of what was my possible supers that i was going to receive. When i heard my name called i realized most people have gone to meet the Traveler so i walked up to the podium to meet the Titan Vanguard Zavala, a very muscular Awoken with blue skin and glowing light blue eyes, sadly he didn't have any hair to complement that blue skin of his. He then turns to me and says "Cayde Alvarez are you ready to meet the Traveler?" says Zavala shaking my hand with a firm handshake. "Yes sir i am ready to meet the Traveler." as i walked to the curtains of the podium i heard Zavala saying "Go forth kid this will change your life forever." I gave Zavala a big smile and say "Thanks i needed the encouragement." once i arrived on the other side of the curtains of the i was greeted by my two friends Airalin and Ilyas where they both say "How was it Cayde?" As they both looked proud at seeing their role models. "Well it was great for me because I got to meet Zavala with his armor on, plus that doesn't compare of what other see of him because he shook my hands which is very rare for him to do with new recruits, but what about you guys." as I finished Airalin says "Meeting Cayde-6 was very funny for me since I always thought he was quiet and content but I guess I was wrong, he seemed to be very outgoing and funny…. I guess you can say you can't judge a person by looks only."

As she finished Ilyas started to mumble things that we couldn't understand so I say "Ilyas remember we can't understand what you're saying if you mumble." Before Ilyas was able to begin a sentence a robot came up to us saying "Cayde, Airalin, Ilyas you are need immediately at the Traveler's area." after the robot left I say "We should get going before we get into more trouble." Airalin and Ilyas both agreed that we would be finish our conversation after we were done with our graduation. Once all three of us stepped foot in the Tower we saw a bunch of older Guardians, Ships and most of all the Traveler who is a giant orb that is suspended in the sky above the city is going to grant us the power to protect the last city on earth. We walked to the center of the tower where the other graduates were lining up in three rows to meet the Traveler.

Noticing the graduates were standing in front of the Traveler and getting their supers according to their training to their class, but what i felt odd was most people was getting one of the three possible supers that you could get with your class which disappointed me and my friends. I also saw that some people leave the stage in the center of the Tower with gloomy faces which puzzled me because i thought all people of all races were allowed to have a chance to become a Guardian but i guess i was wrong. That doesn't stop us from getting the one super that we desired, so as Airalin, Ilyas and I walk up to the line waiting our turn to go up we both smiled at each other with faces of glee. After a while our turn came up as we walked up with our heads held high looking to the Traveler as Cayde-6 says "Hold up your hands to the Traveler and wish for it to give the power that you most desire." We did what Cayde-6 instructed and i felt a warm sensation envelop me and as i turned to my left i saw Airalin covered in a dark shroud of purple magic as i saw the same thing that happened with Ilyas but with flaming wings behind him. Suddenly i felt a sharp pain as the three of us screamed in agony "H-Help m-meee." as we collapsed writhing in pain as we fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery

On that on that day of my graduation i was in the hospital for half a week and needed a ton of medical attention because that one incident of me getting my super costed me my life and it still scares me the amount of injuries from that day onwards, but i'll tell you more soon so let's get back to the story.

I woke up in a hospital bed in fear of what i was doing here, realizing that i couldn't move a single bit, but at that moment a nurse in a pink outfit with a clipboard in her hand saying "You and you friends were very lucky to live through the pain that both of you felt during the graduation, but I have some bad news so I want you to sit up to hear this."

She walked over to the side of my hospital bed to undo my restraints. When that happened I tried to pull myself up in the sitting position so I could listen, but that ended in failure which caused the nurse to grab my arm to prevent me from falling back down as she says "You are not fully healed yet sir please lie down." as she fixed my position to listen to the bad news. Since the nurse fixed my position I was wondering where my friends were, so I turned my head to the left and was shocked to see both Airalin and Ilyas were badly injured with tubes coming out of their bodies due to the graduation incident. The nurse then says "Oh don't worry about your friends they'll recover soon. Anyway for the news I need to tell you that during the graduation incident both you and your friends were badly injured to the point of fainting, but what happened after that was both of the Vanguards carried all three of you to this place. When you arrived here you were on the brink of death so we did all we could with a normal human or awoken could go through, but that ended in failure and we had to put faith in your ghost to save you." as the nurse said this made me say "So what you're saying is that me and my friends DIED and now a dead soul is living within me!" as I yelled to the nurse as she says to me "No that isn't true a ghost is a small mechanical orb of the Traveler that we put faith in to help rearrange your inner organs and recover from all of the damage you took, it also helps you with your job as a Guardian." as the rage inside me died down as I asked "So where is this ghost?" as I looked around the room wondering where the ghost is as the nurse says "The ghost is inside you monitoring your vitals but I can call it out if you would like."

"Yes I would like to speak with my ghost." as the nurse says "Ghost come on out your Guardian would like to speak with you." as she said that a orb comes flying out of my chest "Hello Guardian I am your ghost that is assigned to you. How may I be of service to today Guardian." as I replies with a worried face looking at my ghost "Ghost can you show me what happened when I passed out during the graduation incident." as my Ghost replies "I am sorry, but I do not have any memory of that moment, but I'm sure if you ask one of the Vanguards they can help with answering your question, shall I call them for you?" as i reply weakly "Yes please call them over here." as I let the ghost call them here "Very well they will be here shortly." as a few minutes passed as Cayde-6 a robot with blue and silver metal parts and blue bright eyes wearing a black robe with the cowl around his head entered the room saying "Look who's up it's Mr. Chosen One's come to ask me some questions." as Cayde-6 said jokingly.

"Wait I'm the chosen one?" as I looked very puzzled at the word chosen one "Yes you and your friends are the chosen one by the miracle that you pulled during the graduation ceremony."as I looked at him saying "Yes I know that I did something on that day, but I want to know what happened after i passed out." as I gave Cayde-6 a concerned look. Before he began his sentence he grabbed a chair to sit in it to start the conversation "Well after you and your friends passed out, every graduate that was there was scared because they didn't know what happened and fled the scene in a panic. All of the other Guardians there handled the graduates in one spot away from the problem that was happening on the podium, so all three of us Ikora, Zavala, and me waited after your body's super ran out to grab both of you, but as that happened both of your bodies were enveloped in a ball of energy with lightning, darkness, and fire seeping in your bodies. After all of that chaos was over all three of us walked over to your bodies to bring you to the hospital."

Hearing all of this information rendered me speechless to the point of saying "Then what happens to us next?"as Cayde-6 replies "Nothing happens next Cayde, you and your friends graduated and are Guardians now. All you need now is your gear for your class and weapons to help you." as Cayde-6 gets up and walks over to me to pat my shoulder as i say "OW that hurt!" as I winced in pain. Cayde-6 felt sorry for me and says "Sorry buddy won't do that again until your bones are healed." as I gave him a pained smile in return as he says "Well then I'll see you when you're in better shape to come get your new class gear and your mission. Hold on do you want to hear your mission now?" as I replied "No I want to stay with my friends until they are completely healed." as I turned to my left to look at my friends. Cayde-6 walks up to the door and says "Well get better soon buddy." as I see him leave the building I turned to Airalin and say "I'm sorry that you had to go through this pain Airalin, it hurts my heart knowing that every seconds you're experiencing pain and it makes me feel like I want to take all of the pain away from you, but I can't do that right now since I'm still bedridden and I promise that you will never feel this caliber of pain again. I love you Airalin and I will always be here for you." as I finally drift off to sleep from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

A month has already passed and all three of us are sitting at a table in the hospital lunch room eating breakfast while we were being greeted by others calling us the Chosen Ones. "Hey guys are you ready to get our mission from the Vanguards?" as I beamed to the others. Airalin says "Yes Cayde we're ready, but it's just one thing that bothers me is why would the Traveler cause us pain." as I hear this I put my arm on her shoulder and say "I know you think that the Traveler is not just a holy orb that kills people that serves it, but It might be a way for it to give us a message that there something bad out there trying to destroy the last city on earth. Look on the bright side of this we're still together right?" as I said this both Airalin and Ilyas looked up at me with smiles on their faces "See look at you now all cheered up and ready to go grab our gear from the blacksmith." as we both get up to throw our trash away. Before I got to throw my trash away Airalin says to me "Thanks Cayde for those words, we needed it to lift our spirits up after what we heard in the hospital."

I turned around saying "It's no problem guys. Well let's get going to the hangar to get our things." as we walked over to the hangar we were greeted with "Welcome back Chosen Ones." along the way. Arriving at the blacksmith to collect our gear respective to our class training we hear in the distance someone yelling "WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH!" We both looked at each other saying "Umm this is a bit weird." as we all laughed at the person that was yelling. Once that certain man came running to us at full speed with a box filled to the brim with weapons. When the man arrived he gave the box to the blacksmith he says "Here's the box that the Vanguards wanted to give to the chosen ones." as the man handed the box to the blacksmith which was denied because the blacksmith says "You don't need to give it to me. The Chosen Ones are here right in front of me." as the blacksmith said this the delivery man looked surprised turning around saying "Oh I'm very sorry Chosen Ones."

I say to the man "It's not a problem that nobody knows who we are, but thank you for delivering these weapons to us." as the delivery man leaves we looked in the box to see various weapons from different categories like one of my favorite types the auto rifles, scout rifles, shotguns, and the rocket launchers, but there were more than those types like the sniper rifles, fusion rifles, pistols or as we call it hand cannons, swords, and machine guns that was in the box for us to choose. All three of us looked in the box with faces of happiness we all picked our guns that we wanted. I chose the auto rifle, shotgun and rocket launcher, Airalin chose the scout rifle, sniper rifle, and a machine gun. Ilyas chose the hand cannon, sniper and shotgun and a machine gun. While rifling through the box we found three swords, one for each of us. I chose the Bolt Caster that produces an electric infused sawblade to launch at foes, Airalin chose the Raze-Lighter that allows the wielder to rip the enemy to shreds in a flaming uppercut, and Ilyas chose the Dark Drinker that produces a vortex of dark energy. With all of our weapons chosen we turned back to the blacksmith to order our gear. I say to the others looking at them "So who should go first to order their gear?" as i said this both Airalin and Ilyas both say "You should go first Cayde." as I say "Well ok then i guess i go first then." as i said this i walked over to the blacksmith to order the red white armor that has fur lining on the back of the chest plate of the top part and the right top of the gauntlet.

Once i received the armor I wanted i looked for a bench to sit wait for the others to choose the armor that they liked. Airalin walked up to me saying "Does this armor look good for me to wear Cayde?" as she said this she held up the blue gold armor with a tea brown colored cloak with a cat on the bottom. I replied with "Yes that does suit you Airalin." as i turned around blushing. I looked at Ilyas and saw that he was taking to long to pick out his armor so i say to him "Ilyas you're taking too long did you find the armor you like?" when i said that Ilyas turned around looking happy with his choice and says "Yes i did find the armor i like so let's go get changed into them." as all three of us walked over to the changing area right next to the blacksmith's booth for clothes as i was stopped by Airalin as she says in a low whisper to me "Cayde i have to tell you something that only you need to hear, so could we go somewhere private?" when she said that i was confused of what she wanted to say to me so I told Ilyas "Hey Ilyas, me and Airalin are going to go look at some things before we get changed into our armor, we'll be back soon." as Ilyas replies "Ok go on ahead but come back quick, you know I hate to be alone." As Ilyas waved goodbye to us. So as we walked to the place where we would not be disturbed Airalin turns around looking at me with tears in her eyes as i say "What's wrong Airalin?" as i looked at her with a concerned face as she says "Cayde i want to know, back at the hospital where we were recovering from our injuries, you were gone to get me some food, but before you came back the nurse in the room told me what you said when you were the first one to wake up from the injuries, that you said to me you love me and would do anything for me not to get hurt again, is that true?" as she finished the sentence she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face as i say "Uhhh i thought the nurse was gone from the room when Cayde-6 left, but yes every word i said was true i wanted you not to experience the pain from that day again." as i walked over to Airalin brushing off some tear drops from her face saying "What i can promise you is that i will always be there for you." as i say this Airalin looks up to me with a weak smile as I say "Airalin i love you and i want to protect you. Do you feel the same for me?" Airalin begins her sentence in sobs "Yes i do love you and i will always be by your side forever." As we kissed each other lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5 Mission

Both me and Airalin came back to the changing room where Ilyas was waiting for us to come back. "We're back Ilyas, ready to change into our armor." as me and Airalin walk into different changing stalls so we can change our armor in private. After i got everything on i looked at myself in the mirror of the changing room a man who has black hair with pale skin with light brown eyes. So after i was done looking at myself in the mirror i put on my helmet and walked out to greet Airalin in her new outfit as i commented "Airalin that looks nice on you it really matches your eyes." as i say this Airalin blushes even though i couldn't tell but i knew just by reading her body language as Airalin says "Oh you like it i could wear it for you whenever you want to." as i say "Well we better not keep Ilyas waiting for too long." as me and Airalin walked out of the changing room to meet Ilyas. I noticed that Ilyas was wearing a white and gold lining armor with a tree in the front of the chest plate and I said "Cool looking armor dude it looks very nice on you." as I say this Ilyas says "Thanks I also like this because it complements the tree and the whole outfit." So as we all changed into our we walked out being greeted by a robot saying "Chosen Ones you are needed in the Vanguard Quarters." as that happened I say "Let's go meet the Vanguards." as we walked over to the Vanguard Quarters and deactivating our helmets by pressing a button on the inside of our chestplate that is located near the collar, we were greeted by Cayde-6, Zavala, and Ikora a woman with brown skin, brown eyes and short hair, she also wore a purple robe with matching gauntlets. "Guardians you're here and I hope your ready to hear your mission."

Zavala gestures us to the table as we all said in sync "Yes we are ready." as we both stood waiting for our information briefing Cayde-6 says "Well your mission is to find intel that leads to a vault where a certain object of valuable information is guarded, but that won't be easy as you since you will be facing a variety of enemies like the Cabal, Vex, Hive, and the Fallen. Most of all we found out when you all were in the hospital you both gained different abilities like for Cayde he wanted the Fist of Havoc but he got the Sunbreaker and the Ward of Dawn that the titans can use. In Airalin's case she got the Nightstalker, but also got the Bladedancer and Golden Gun as her choice of supers to use. Ilyas got the Nova Bomb, the Sunsinger, and the Stormtrance. You all had this ability when you were chosen by the Traveler, which only happens when the last city on earth is going to be threatened by a great enemy that no normal Guardian could go against. So that is why we gave you this mission to find clues about this great enemy that we are soon to face against." as Cayde-6 finished introducing the enemies that we were to fight and why we are different from the other Guardians. After that long talk Zavala told us "Guardians the Vault of Glass is located on the planet Venus guarded by Atheon and his cronies that are on different planets, grab their key parts that you'll need to open the door that is sealed there. Oh also you need a ship to travel to the various planets to gather the key from each of them because the ships that we have here are only for earth based mission."

As we realized that we forgot the ships we grunted in annoyance that we completely forgot about the ships. Before we left the room Ikora said "Guardians your key targets are Sepiks Prime, Phogoth the Untamed, Askor the Archon Priest, and Valus." As Ilyas says "Ok we'll get the keys to open the vault." we both left to go get our ships from the shipwright in the hangar where we got our armor from. Soon after we arrived at the shipwrights store we all ordered our ships for us to take for our mission.


	6. Chapter 6 Sepiks Prime

Once we bought our ships to fly to the first target Sepiks Prime i decide that it was best if we ate first and supply on food before we go as i say "Hey Airalin, Ilyas would you like to grab a bite to eat and gather some supplies before we go?" as Airalin and Ilyas both agree to this and we start walking to eat some food and gather supplies. After we were all done eating and bought all of our supplies we walked over to the center of the tower where all of our Ghosts says "Guardian would you like me to send you up to your ship?" as we both agreed as our Ghosts warped us into each of our own ship in a shining beam of light shooting upwards. When i got to the inside of my ship i opened my eyes and say "Wow the interior of this ship looks awesome." as i hear a strange sound coming from the ship's intercom saying "You're right Cayde it does look cool in here." as i hear Ilyas saying over a strange object but i realized that this ship had a built in intercom to communicate with your other teammates as i say "So is everyone here?" as Airalin and Ilyas both said "Yes we're here Cayde." as i responded with "Ok then let's go after Sepiks Prime." as we took off for his location on earth. When we landed near the place where we had to go to the place where we would find Sepiks Prime. When we landed we had just one problem as I say "Guys how are we supposed to reach Sepiks Prime?" as I say this my ghost popped out of my chest saying "Guardian the Vanguard have provide you with your very own transportation vehicle." as i replied "Ok the bring it out then." as I said this a red black striped floating motorcycle appeared right in front of me as did the other bikes of my friends appeared right in front of them too. Once all of our bikes were out Airalin says "Hey, hold on how did your ghost pull out the bikes, I thought our own ghosts were supposed to do it."

My ghost corrected Airalin saying "Well Guardian as long as you think of wanting to ride on a bike, you're own ghost will make it appear." as Airalin says "Ok that's fine then as long as my ghost tells me what's it's doing, then it's fine with me. Cayde, Ilyas let's go take down Sepiks Prime." as we all agreed on that we jumped onto our bikes and rode to the location where Sepiks was located. Arriving there we see a giant door in front of us as we got off of our bikes and prepared our equipment for the fight against Sepiks. Looking at my weapons i say to the rest of my friends "All right do we have everything prepared?" as Airalin says to us "What's the strategy for when we enter through that door Cayde?" as i say "Ilyas do you have your Stormtrance charged?" as Ilyas replies "Yes my Stormtrance is charged ready for the battle." as I begin "Ok then Airalin do you have your Nightstalker super charged?" as Airalin says to me "Yes it's ready to be used when we get in there." as i confirmed that all of our supers were charged and ready as I say "First of all, Airalin your super needs to be unleashed on the nearest group of enemies, once that happens you come back to me for backup. Ilyas you job is when she unleashed her super on the nearest group of Fallen enemies you activate your super killing all of them. My job is when you both finish using your super is to plant down a defensive bubble near the door so we have enough protection to destroy Sepiks." as we walked to the door i waited at the door to make sure that everyone was ready. Looking at my friends on the inside of my helmet i say to them "On three we will go charge in and do as I planned all right?"

Both Airalin and Ilyas agreed to this and as we charged in as I look for Sepiks as i see Airalin and Ilyas doing as i planned, in the distance i hear them saying "This is so cool." as they crushed every Fallen that is was in their way. Soon after they finished chaining supers they ran over to me just as Sepiks Prime appears out of nowhere as I say "Let's do this guys!" So as Airalin and Ilyas are shooting the boss with their sniper rifles from the cover of the defensive bubble that i put down at the beginning i whip out my Bolt Caster running out of the bubble to launch projectiles at Sepiks. At the same time Sepiks was also launching purple projectiles at us but i say to it "That's not going to work Sepiks." as I easily deflect each projectile back at it. Just as that happened I heard Airalin call for me saying "Cayde the shields down!" as I yell back at them while being shot at from other Fallen I say "Go to the Corridor to the left of the entrance then you start shooting Sepiks, Ilyas follow me I need your sword to back me up when i get there, Airalin I'll be there soon as I deal with the Fallen!" as she hears this Airalin runs full sprint with her swords blocking the shots that were at her. So me and Ilyas, runs to the spot where they were at the beginning as I realize that there was blue orbs at the enemy Fallen feet. I jumped in the middle of the the group collecting the orbs as the float into me while Ilyas was right behind me as i say to him "Ilyas use your Dark Drinker now!" as Ilyas lept into the middle of a giant pack of Fallen and spun around at high speeds causing a dark void ring tearing all of the Fallen in half. Once Ilyas finished using his sword i told him "Ilyas go back to Airalin and give her some cover fire for the boss."

I see Ilyas running to Airalin for cover fire i had this burning feeling inside of me that my super was ready so i ran to the far end of the field and used my super that let out a loud bang sound as i was covered in fire and holding a hammer running at the nearest Fallen that was near my friends burning it to a crisp with my hammer as i say "LET'S DO THIS!" as i ran after the other Fallen crushing one after the other with my flaming hammer as the Fallen started to run away from me, but i didn't go after them. After all of the fallen left it felt like my super was running out and i decided to throw my last hammer at Sepiks, which to my surprise that it destroyed him. I walked over to it's broken body with my super drained from me as i hear in the background "Wow Cayde you looked so cool using your Sunbreaker super." as Ilyas looked at me with a smile on his face while Airalin behind him as she jumped on top hugging me saying "Cayde you were an excellent leader in this fight." as she kissed me on the lips as I say to Airalin "Ok let's get up now and grab the key shard from Sepiks Prime." as Airalin gets off of me and helps me up to my feet to walk to Sepiks. Before i got there Ilyas asked me "Why was Airalin kissing you, and when did you two become a couple?" as i looked to Airalin and says "Airalin why don't you tell him what happened between us so i can grab the key from Sepiks Prime's pieces." as she says "Ok i will." with a cheerful smile on her face as i returned the kiss that she gave me as i left to go grab the key. So with all of this out of the way we told our ghost to beam us up to our ships for our next target.


	7. Chapter 7 Phogoth

The next day began as we all woke up in our ships as I say to the others "Good morning guys ready for another day of hunting targets." as Airalin and Ilyas say "Good morning to you Cayde." as I say "Well that's good enough for me. Then let's get going to the moon and don't forget to put on our helmets before we get off of our ships." as we all our our ships into warp drive to travel to the moon. When the warp drive ended we piloted our ships to the place that Phogoth was located. When we got to the place we all warped down to the ground where Airalin says "Do we have all of our things with us?" as she spoke to us with her helmet's inner mic, as Ilyas says "Yes I'm pretty sure of it and we also do have our helmets on thanks to Cayde for reminding us." as we confirmed we had all of our gear with us we all summoned our bikes but I realized that both Airalin also had their own custom bikes that they were riding, Airalin was riding on a blue gold colored bike almost the same as Ilyas but with white. So as we rode through the moon's surface to get to the entrance were Phogoth was located. Somehow we managed to find it as we got off our bikes and started to walk into the place. So as we got into the place where we could find Phogoth we saw a clue from a broken Hive glyph that our Ghosts says "Guardians Phogoth is located in the deep central area of this location told this Hive glyph." as we heard this we started to walk down to where Phogoth. Once we got to the entrance as we were running from exploding thralls that were behind us, as Ilyas says "Geez i hate those exploding Thralls they're so annoying." as both me and Airalin agreed about the Thralls.

So as i took a quick look into the room where Phogoth was located i realized that he was chained to the ground guarded by three elite Knights and other Hive creatures. I told all of this to my friends as Ilyas says "Well this should be easy then we just go trash all of the creatures with my Stormtrance and Airalin's Bladedance that should be quick work for this mission." as i shook my head in disagreement at this saying "Ilyas you can't say we win just by looking at the current condition you need to think about the possibilities that may happen. Like if Phogoth's chains are loose and he can break out of them but is waiting for the perfect time to do it. That's why it is important to have a plan B, but i hope you remember this from the academy right?" as i say this Ilyas looks away from me and says "I do remember now, i just forgot." as both me and Airalin shakes our head in disbelief. I started to plan for the fight as i say "Airalin when you go in do not go near Phogoth until you have taken care of all of the elite Hive Knights that are located on each side of Phogoth with your Golden Gun. Ilyas when Airalin is done with her part you have the same thing do not go near Phogoth but kill the minions that are a far distance away from him with your Stormtrance and make sure that the lightning that is at the minions does not get chained to him or it will anger him. When that is all done Airalin goes to the left platform when we entered through the door and waits when everyone gets in position, Ilyas you will be on the opposite platform of Airalin. When everyone is in position and taken out all of the minions i charge in there with my Striker super dealing as much damage as i can with my super to Phogoth, while you two will be sniping at him and while i'm trying to draw his attention to me and not both of you." as both of them agreed we all charged in doing as i planned. Running in there i see Phogoth who was a fifteen foot tall ogre with the same glowing heads as an exploding Thrall but the head can shoot out beams.

When i saw that every minion was dead i ran onto the nearest high platform as i jumped off of and said "Phogoth you are dead meat." as i changed into a giant lightning bolt aiming right at his head and landed on the ground back in human form with electricity sparking off of me. Just as i was done with dealing damage to Phogoth i heard a loud snapping sound as i turned around as Phogoth got loose of his chains roaring. Once he broke free i say to Airalin and Ilyas "Guys target his head but don't attract his attention." at that moment i started hearing sniper bullets being plunged into Phogoth's head as i ran up to him with my Bolt Caster slashing him and parrying all of his attacks and his purple beam that was directed at me. While i was slashing him i managed to get Phogoth down on his knees as i thought he was dead, but i was wrong as he got up looking injured as he once again roared letting some Hive minions come in. When this happened i say to Airalin and Ilyas "Airalin same strategy as before but target the elite Hive Wizards Ilyas help her out with your sniper and i'll take care of the others." as this happened i ran up to the other minions using my Sunbreaker on them.

When that was over we all i decided it was time to change the strategy as i said "Guys let's change it up, Airalin, Ilyas target Phogoth with your heavy weapons, but don't worry it won't damage me i'll be fine." as i jumped back from Phogoth swinging my sword as i created projectiles to throw at him. As this was happening Phogoth knew that he was about to die as he tried to grab Airalin, but that ended in failure since i had a hunch that he would try to grab someone as i jumped and sliced off his arm saying "Off with your arm!" as he falls down dead trying to grab Airalin.

Landing on the ground left me panting from all of the slashes i did with my sword as Airalin and Ilyas runs over saying "Cayde are you alright?" as i looked at their faces of fear, but i gave them a thumbs up saying that i was alright. A few minutes passed as we all took a short break to catch a breather as i say getting up "Well then let's get the key fragment from Phogoth's body and leave the moon." as walked over to hid body to look for the key as they all agreed to leave this place we all were beamed up to our ships for our next target.


	8. Chapter 8 Askor the Archon Priest

A day has passed and I thought it was time for us to resupply as I say to the others "Should we go resupply at the tower, or should we go to hunt Askor?" as I say this on the intercom i hear Ilyas say "I think we should go back and resupply at the tower, plus we might even find better gear for us." as I say to Airalin "Do you agree to this too Airalin?" as she says "Yea thats fine." as I confirmed all of their answers deciding it was time for us to go back to to the tower as I say "Well then let's go back to the tower." as we all warped to the tower to gather supplies. Once we landed on the Tower our feet touched the ground as we looked around to see if we could get supplies as I say to the others "Maybe we'll find it in the hanger." as all of us walked to the supply store that is located in the hanger. Once we arrived at the supply shop I noticed that there was a sign for new guns as I say to Airalin and Ilyas "Guys I'm going to the weapon shop to look for some weapons and you guys can meet me there after you finished getting the supplies."

Ilyas says "Ok we'll see you there." as walked to the weapon shop to get some weapons for our next target. Walking there i see a new sniper rifle called the Icebreaker and a shotgun called the Invective on a pedestal. When i saw these two weapons i brought them to the weapon manager as she says to me "Sir if you want to buy that Invective it will get its full value if you buy these gauntlets. It gives you a force shield whenever you kill an enemy with a shotgun bullet, i can tell that you are a user of the Ward of Dawn so this might come in handy." as she says this i replied with "Thank you i hope i can get a refund if these gauntlets don't work." as the manager replies with "Oh don't worry about that you'll get your money back if you don't like it." as i walked away from the weapon store looking happy. Soon after i left i met Airalin and Ilyas as they were going into the store as i say "Well i guess i'm done shopping do you guys want to look too?" as Ilyas says "Yea i think it would be nice if we see what they have in stock." as i say to both of them "Well whenever you guys are done with shopping i'll be waiting in the courtyard of the Tower. Oh and Airalin here's something for you." as she looked at me confused as i gave her a kiss goodbye as i left to wait for them. Some time has passed and i saw Airalin and Ilyas arrive as i say "You got everything you need?" as Airalin says "Yes we got everything that we needed, so let's go take down Askor."

As we all beamed up into our ships for Venus. Once in our ships we warped to the place where Askor was located as we were beamed down by our ghosts. Soon as our feet touched the ground we all headed into a cave where we we found some Vex fighting the Fallen, but we saw this as an opportunity to slip by the battle and got to a cliff that was a far distance away from the Vex and Fallen battle. Ilyas scanned the area ahead and saw a locked door and says to us "Umm guys there's a locked door over there and if i'm right a locked door means enemies are near it." as he says it Airalin replies with "Yea your right Ilyas there are enemies over there i guess it's time for us to pick them off from afar with our sniper." as both Airalin and Ilyas set up positions where they can get a clear shot but i walked up to them as i took a different angle as i took out my Ice Breaker and i shot a few enemies as both Airalin and Ilyas looked at me surprised as Airalin says "Cayde where did you get that sniper rifle from?" as Airalin gave me a concerned look as i say to her "Oh this i bought this from the weapon shop in the Tower." as i show them the gun. When they were done looking concerned we resumed shooting at the enemies that are near the door. When that was all done we started to walk to the area that the door was locked. Arriving at the door Airalin's ghost popped out of her chest to say "Guardian's this door is locked and needs to be decrypted to be open and it will take a long time so defend me in the meantime."

As we hear this from the ghost we decided it was best for us to find a place where we can see the door but also be protected at the same time. I managed to find a ledge coming from the way that we came from so i told Airalin and Ilyas "Hey i think i found a good place to watch of the door." saying this a giant blue lights start appearing near the door as i sprang to action taking my Bolt Caster slashing as many Vex as i can and saying commands to the others "Airalin i need you down here with your Raze-Lighter, and Ilyas use your sniper rifle and your Nova bomb to clear out any enemies that we missed ok." as we all agreed to this, me and Airalin sprang into action. I jumped off the ledge of the bridge that we came across and leapt to the enemy Vex and used my Striker super saying "You Vex are going down!" As I managed to destroy as many enemies below me in a flash of lightning. As I came back to human form I saw Airalin slashing all of the other Vex in half while the others were being shot down by Ilyas so I decided that I want to get into the action so I ran in there with my Bolt Caster slicing all of the Vex that was left. When all of the Vex were gone Airalin's ghost says to us "Watch out Guardian's there's more coming!" Soon as that was said all of us saw more orbs of lights dropping more Vex, but this time it was Minotaurs and Hydras coming through the light. Seeing this happen i say to Ilyas "Ilyas use your Nova Bomb on the enemies!" as Ilyas did what I said and lobbed a giant purple bomb at the enemies near us as almost half of them were taken down. "Everyone back to the previous plan so we can get this done."

As i charged into the other Minotaurs and Hydras as I hear in the distance Airalin shouting "Die stupid Vex!" as i went on slicing the other enemies as they were all dead as Airalin's ghost says "Guardian's the door is open." Both me and Airalin were exhausted from the sword fight as Ilyas runs over to us and says "Come on guys let's go." as I say something to Airalin "Airalin before we leave make sure to have your Nightstalker ready I will need it soon." as she says "Ok Cayde anything for you." as she kisses me. At the door our ghosts says to us "Guardians your bikes are ready in this area would you like to ride it?" We all agreed as we got on our bikes to ride to Askor's location. Before we got there we had to get off our bikes and jump on top of a cliff, but before that happened I say to Airalin "Airalin can you use your Nightstalker super on those enemies over there?" as she replies "Hmm Over there? No problem." as she leaped off the ground drawing her purple void bow to shoot at the direction I told her to. When she did that I also jumped to the group of enemies and used my Striker super when I was above them as I ground pounded the ground creating shocks of electricity that killed them all. When I gave Airalin and Ilyas the ok sign they also came up and we walked to where Askor was located. When we got there we all dropped down off of the ledge that we came from and and walked near this capsule as Ilyas says " Askor might be in there, Cayde what's the plan?" as i say "Well if Askor is really in there then i would need both of you to go take cover near the ledge that we came from with your snipers, and deal as much damage to Askor as we can and while that is going on i can deal with the enemies that arrive, but before then i will put down my Ward of Dawn for you guys to use. Well i guess we should start then." as i walked over to the capsule putting on my new gauntlets and taking out my Invective, sure enough Askor was in there as i say to the others "He's here now let's take action." as they followed my command and went to the place where i put my bubble to take shot at Askor. As they reached there i saw enemies come through the doors that was across the capsule's location as i run over to the enemies blowing their heads off with my Invective since the new gauntlets gave me a force shield if i kill them with a shotgun. As i killed the ones near the door i saw that there was some others above me so i jumped to the alcove above me and took some shots at me as i was jumping.

When i landed at the top i grinned to the enemies saying "That dosen't work on me." as i was covered in a purple force shield blocking all incoming damage as i ran up to the first two enemies in front of me blowing off their heads and immediately switched to my Bolt Caster to spin around dealing with the others that are behind them. As i finished the enemies that were near me i heard that Ilyas called my name on the comms saying "Cayde, Askor is coming to you, we'll come back you up with our swords." as i replied with "I would like the help to take him down." as i turned around one last time to make sure that all of the enemies were dead. I turned back around to run after Askor with my sword as i saw Airalin and Ilyas running behind me with their swords as i began to parry his first attack as Airalin and Ilyas followed what i did. Just then when we were about to kill him i felt like Askor was faster than us and that he was close to kill us, but i say "I need to be faster." as i pushed them away from him so i could parry his attack and not let them be harmed. Just then i heard Askor laughing as i realized he sliced my right arm off as it fell to the ground, but i had too much adrenaline in me to the point that i couldn't feel any pain so I took my sword and plunged it into Askor's heart as both me and Askor collapsed to the ground. Both Airalin and Ilyas ran up to me with fear in their face as Airalin says "Cayde your arm is gone." as she looked at me crying as I replied with "Grab the key….my sword...arm….. take me to the hospital." as i hear her say before i blacked out in Airalin's arms as she cries "Cayde please stay with me i can't lose you."


	9. Chapter 9 Replacement

I wake up in a hospital once again as i looked around seeing Airalin sleeping on the bedside next to me and decided it was best if i don't wake her up. Just then i heard the door open as Ilyas walked through door looking through to see if i was still asleep but he looks at me as i see that he was about to say something as i raised a finger to my mouth pointing to Airalin sleeping right next to me as he sits down in a chair near us. A few minutes passed as Airalin woke up and looks up with red eyes at me as she was shocked to see me awake. She says to me "Cayde you had me worried, i thought you were about to die." as i say "Well i'm not dead as you can see." just then Ilyas came over to us with a bag saying "Here you two need to eat." as he handed us the food that he made for us as i realized that there was only two as i say to Ilyas "There's no food for you?" as Ilyas replies "I'll get my food later, right now you need to know about what happened to your arm." as that set a bad mood in the room as both Airalin's and Ilyas's face turned grim as i remembered my fight with Askor. I turned my face to see my right arm was there but to my surprise it was still there, just then i hear Ilyas say "I'll go tell the doctor that you're awake." as he leaves to bring the doctor. Minutes passes as a man with a white lab coat comes through the door to give me the news about my arm. The doctor takes a chair near me as did Ilyas and Airalin and the doctor says "Well Cayde Alvarez i wasn't able to reattach the disembodied arm because it was already decaying. For me to reattach the same arm it would have to be in perfect condition with less than thirty minutes, but that was impossible to do so we had to go the other way around and replace your arm." as i looked at my arm in fear as i say with a shaky voice "So i guess i have a robotic arm now right doc." as he continues his report "Yes and no it's a new material called Nth Metal C it's a synthetic metal that bonds with the host to have the wearer change it into anything that the user of the arm can think of, and to redo the transformation just think of your hand before you used the arm. The arm also protects the wearer from the elements, speeds the healing of wounds, increases their strength, absorbs all damage to it, self repair, and it also protects the user from extreme temperatures. It also doesn't replace your ghost since it's still there managing your vitals, but on the good side we made it look like you're previous arm." as i changed my right arm into a sword and say "This is awesome! Now i don't feel that depressed that my original arm is gone." as Airalin interrupted me using my arm saying "Cayde you know this is what we learned in the academy is not to be too dependent on one weapon." as she looks at me with a concerned look. I realized what I learned in the academy as i say to Airalin "I'm sorry Airalin i got too carried away with my new arm."

As I looked at the doctor and said to him "Is there anything else that you would like to tell me about?" as the doctor says "No there's nothing more for me to do just try not go an over exert yourself and get injured again." as the doctor said leaving through the door. As I begin to say getting up "Well let's get going to our next target." as I begin to walk to the door but before I could Airalin grabs my hand saying "Cayde please just rest some more before we go, I'd hate myself if you got injured again." as she looks at me sad as I decided that it was for the best if I slept so i sat back down on the bed to lie down as i say "Well i'll sleep but when I wake up i would probably need to train to see if I'll get used to this new arm, but remember Airalin it's not your fault that you didn't know that Askor was going to chop off my arm, so please don't beat yourself up I don't want to see you in a depressed state." as i patted Airalin's head saying "At least we're still together, now I need my sleep." as both Airalin and Ilyas left the room for me to sleep but before Airalin left she said "Thank you for those words Cayde, i love you my prince." as they both left. The next day has come as I was greeted by Airalin saying "Good morning my prince, did you have a good sleep?" as I say "Yes I did and thanks for asking, so what's for breakfast?" as Ilyas brought out a bag with boxes for three people as he says "This is for us to eat before your training starts." so after i ate with everyone we all left for the training room that was located behind the hangar. As we arrived to the training area we were greeted by Zavala as he says "Hello Cayde Alvarez it's nice to see you here in the training room." as he grabbed my right arm to shake my hand with a strong grip as i say returning his handshake with a stronger grip as i say "I came to the training room to test my new arm in battle." as Zavala replied gripping his hand "Hmm well good luck with that then." as i saw him leave the training room. I walked up to the barrier where there guns stored for practice as Airalin says "Cayde don't over exert yourself training ok?" as i gave her a thumbs up as i began the training simulation taking off all all of my armor and shirt.

I decided to test my arm for reaction and speed so i set the training simulation to 'Shooting' as a machine gun dropped down from the ceiling as it started to shoot me. I raised my arm turning it into a copy of my Bolt Caster as i deflected every single bullet. When the bullets were flying to me i shouted "Bullet speed increase two hundred percent!" as i said this a machine voice confirmed the action of this and increased the speed of the bullets. As the bullets were increasing their speed i was also moving at blinding speeds trying to deflect all of the bullets away from me as i finally say "Training mode off." as it deactivated the turret. The bullets stopped as i stood up sweating looking at both Ilyas and Airalin as they looked at me in amazement as Ilyas says "That was so cool i couldn't even see your upper body move." as he tried to give me a high five but i quickly changed my blade arm into a normal hand. Airalin comes up to me saying "Wow i feel like i love you even more that i can trust that you'll be safe." as she kisses me. I say to them "I still have some test i want to do with this arm like strength, resistance, and weather condition." So as time passed as i tried all of the test to my arm and it made it through successfully as i say to Airalin and Ilyas "I'm all done with my test so let's go take down Valus." as i was putting on my armor and shirt as they say "Yes we're ready to go."


	10. Chapter 10 Valus

Once we got into our ships ready to travel to Valus we warped into the Mars atmosphere where we landed on the ground. Both Airalin and Ilyas say "It's so hot here." as they panted as i say "Well i'm not hot right now." as Ilyas says "You don't feel hot because your arm is protecting you from this harsh weather." as i say "Well it's just you guys are jealous of my new arm so let's get going to Valus." as we all got on our bikes to ride to his location. As we got there to his location we found that he was in a ship but the door happened to be locked so i walked up to the door and said to the others "This locked door is nothing to me." as i punched the door open with my right hand as Airalin says "Wow you arm is very handy Cayde." as she gave me a wink as i say rolling my eyes "Good usage for a hand pun." as we all walked through the entrance to get to Valus. Before we got there we heard a few Fallen and Cabal fighting in the area ahead of us as i say to the others "Airalin when we go in there use your Bladedancer, and Ilyas use your Stormtrance while i do the same with my Sunbreaker. Oh and Airalin make sure to take out the Fallen sniper before you use your super." as every enemy was being killed by fire or electricity as all i heard was the explosions of our supers being used all at once. When everything was dead we all gathered in the middle of the room for a rest as for us to plan for Valus. So i say to the others "Well i guess this is the last enemy we have to face before Atheon so i guess let's plan for Valus." as i got up to walk to the door but i was stopped by Airalin saying "Cayde please promise me before we go in there that you'll be safe." as i say "Yes i promise Airalin." as i kissed her saying "Now let's go kill Valus."

As we walked through the door into a wide open hangar. We arrived in the center of the hangar as Ilyas says "Where is Valus." as a door in the far side of the room opens up as Valus walks into the room roaring as both me and Airalin say "You had to open your mouth." as they looked at me for directions on what to do as i say "Airalin, Ilyas take cover in the far right of the room and make sure to have your Golden Gun and Nova Bomb ready to use it at the boss. My job is to deal as much damage as i can as you guys finish him off with your supers." as we all charged in. I ran up to Valus changing my right hand into a shield and taking out my Bolt Caster as Airalin gave me it back before we left the tower. Valus saw me charge at him as he released twenty rockets at me but i say to him grinning "That's not a good choice Valus." as I cut them all down with my Bolt Caster. Valus saw this as an opportunity to kill me as he roars calling his allies. I saw this as an opportunity to test different functions of my arm so i ran to the enemies on both sides transforming my hands into a giant blaster cannon that i directed at the enemies that were on the left and right of me as i incinerated them. I turned to the other enemies turning my hand into a large flamethrower burning down the last of the enemies. As i finished this i turned my attention to Valus as i noticed that he was down on the ground i say to the others "Airalin, Ilyas use your supers now!" as i saw a flash of purple and orange strike Valus. I saw Valus trying to stand up again but i didn't allow that as i ran towards him transforming my hand into a copy of my Bolt Caster and the real one in my left as i slashed his body to pieces in a flurry of slashes as he falls down lifeless. Airalin and Ilyas came up to me to hug me as i say "Hold on i need to make my arm safe to hug you guys." as my arm turned back into my original hand as we had a group hug as Ilyas says to us "Now we are done hunting all of Atheon's cronies and we can go kill him and get the important information." as we all agreed on that comment. Before we all left Airalin says to me and Ilyas "Guys don't we need to take the key from his body?" as we all returned back to his body to retrieve it and left for the Tower.


	11. Chapter 11 Recruits

Once we landed on the Tower me, Airalin, and Ilyas walked into the Vanguard Quarters as we were greeted by Cayde-6, Ikora, and Zavala. All three of them walked up to us to say "Congratulations Guardians." as Zavala continued " Guardians you did a job well done getting all of the key fragments." as Cayde-6 says "All you need now is to get to the Vault of Glass and open the door to kill Atheon to get the information that he is guarding. Doing this with just the three of you will result in death so we gathered our top three best Guardians to assist you in the coming raid." as a list popped open on the table Ikora says "These name Kevon Anderton, Ashlyn Atterton, and Gavin Bradshaw are our finest Guardians that have graduated from the academy. You will meet these people in the coming week so until then rest up." as me, Airalin, and Ilyas left the Vanguard Quarters as I say "Well since we're done with getting the keys why don't we all do something fun together?" as Ilyas says "I have some important things to do by myself so I'll see you two until we get word of the new recruits." as Ilyas walked away from us to do his business. I looked at Airalin saying "Tell me do you have anything that you need to do." as I looked at Airalin waiting for her response as she says "No I don't have anything to do in the week so I guess I'll spend my time with you." as I say "Well if you don't have to do anything then we could get my robotic arm polished because the painting of the arm got scratched off so I need to repolish my arm." as me and Airalin walked with our hands combined to the armory.

A week has passed, as Airalin and i was sitting at a table eating our lunches dressed in our training gear that was all black with a blue trim but I was wearing a black tank top that had my arms exposed. Just then we were greeted by a robot saying "Guardians you are needed in the Vanguard Quarters." as it left I stood up gesturing my hand for Airalin to grab as I say "Let's go meet the new recruits." as she grabbed my hand as we both got up to walk to the quarters. Before we got there we were greeted by Ilyas saying "Hey guys long time no see." as Airalin says "It has only been a week Ilyas." as I noticed that he was wearing the same outfit as I was as he says to me "Cayde did you polish you robotic arm?" as I say "Why yes I did thank you for noticing Ilyas. Well, let's get going to the Vanguards." as they both agreed. We both walked into the Vanguard Quarters seeing three strange faces at the table as we were gestured over to meet them by Cayde-6 saying "Chosen Ones come meet the news recruits." as I greeted the girl Ashlyn Atterton who had red crimson hair, Fire colored eyes and had dark skin. The other male Gavin Bradshaw, had white colored hair with green eyes and a peach skin color. The male next to him Kevon Anderton had light brown hair and snow white eyes. I walked up to Ashlyn and greeted her saying "Hello Ashlyn my name is Cayde Alvarez and I am going to be your teammate for the raid." as she says "It's nice to meet you too Cayde I hope we can work well together." as she looked at my robotic arm as I say "Oh you're looking at my arm I see, I can do many things with it if you like to see it now." As I transformed it into a sword as Ashlyn was startled by it as she says "That's so cool how many ways can you change your arm?" as I say "As many times as I want to. The only restriction is my imagination." as I say this the others came over to me to see my robotic arm as they introduce themselves. Ikora called our attention saying "Ashlyn, Gavin, and Kevon these are the chosen ones we told you about with extraordinary abilities that will need your help getting information from Atheon. Cayde, Airalin, and Ilyas these are your recruits the only have one ability training in. Ashlyn introduce yourself and tell them what training you have." as Ashlyn steps up saying "Hello my name is Ashlyn Atterton, I am eighteen years old and I have training in the Nightstalker ability as a Hunter, and I hope to be of help to you." as Ikora says "Gavin, and Kevon you also need to do the same as Ashlyn." as Gavin walked up to the table saying "My name is Gavin Bradshaw, I am eighteen years old and also have training in the Titan class. My super is the Striker and I am also looking forward to helping you." when he finished Kevon stepped up to the table saying "Hey my name is Kevon Anderton, I am eighteen years old and I have training in the Warlock class, and my super is the Nova Bomb." as Gavin, Ashlyn, and Kevon sat down in their seats as Zavala stood up out of his chair walking over to the table.

Zavala says to all the Guardians in the room "Now that's all over let's get down with the raid details, now everyone when you get to the vault you will have to open the door. The door is opened by three plates that activate when a Guardian steps on it, seems easy right? Wrong there will be Vex Minotaurs that will be your threats, if they take control of the plate the key parts that you have gathered will break. Each guardian will have to split into groups of two and take out all of the Vex enemies including the Minotaurs. The second part is when you enter into the Vault of Glass and go down a couple of platforms to meet the Templar it guards the second door that you guys need to open this time no key is needed. When you land on a big platform the Templar will appear then, one thing to note is once the Templar is there you cannot damage it until you take down its shield. The Templar has two minions you need to watch out for Fanatics and Oracles that it will spawn in. The Fanatics you can kill but do not go near them because they will spawn a green ring around their dead body that disappears after two minutes, the Oracles will spawn in a set place and need to be killed right away or else you will all die. Once that's over a shield will appear, use it to take down the Templars shield and damage him and this process will repeat itself as he changes position. The next step after the Templar is dead is for all of you to fall down a long drop and you will be meet by the Gorgons, do not kill these and only sneak by them if they see you. You will then be captured and turned into a Vex, so don't let that happen. After you get by the Oracles your next job is to traverse a long chasm that will lead to Atheon. Once you get into his room there will be two portals that have to be guarded by a team of three on each side. When that happens Atheon will appear in the center and will teleport a group of three random Guardians to the location where a team member will have to pick up the shield that will appear. Use it to take down the Oracles that will spawn the other two will be taking down the Vex that will spawn there. When enough of the Oracles have been killed a portal will spawn and a Guardian can join if they need help. Once the group that has been sent through the portal every Guardian will move to the center of the room facing Atheon and dealing as much damage to him while being protected by a shield that has been brought by the team that was in the last portal as this process will be repeated until he dies." as we all learned about this raid and was told by Cayde-6 saying "Guardians rest for now and gather supplies for the raid that will be in two days." as we all said "Yes sir." as we all left to prepare.


	12. Chapter 12 The Vault

As the two days passed as we were all prepared and in our armor for the raid as I say to everyone "Are we missing anybody?" as Ashlyn says to me "No everyone's here Cayde." as I say "well then let's go to the Vault of Glass." as we all beamed up to our own ships. When I got into my ship i called for the others and asked "So hearing the details from Zavala who should be on what team?" as I say this Airalin spoke on the comm system saying "I'll partner up with you Cayde." as I replied with "Thanks, Airalin, but does anyone have any suggestions? I think the Titan and Hunter should be together and the two Warlocks should be together is that fine." saying this Ashlyn says "Umm I would like to be with Ilyas during this part of the raid." I asked Ilyas saying "Is this fine with you Ilyas?" as he says "Yes this is fine with me." I confirmed two partners already done but I forgot about the guys as I asked them "Gavin….Kevon is it fine if you guys work together?" as I heard Kevon replying with "Yeah it's fine with me robo sargent." as I also heard from Gavin saying "That's fine with me Cayde." Airalin told the others "If we got the teams set up then let's go to Venus." as we all warped to the location of the Vault of Glass. When we landed at the entrance of the Vault of Glass as Ilyas says "Anyone what to change their teams do it now before we start." as all of us says "No we're good."

As we walked to our assigned places to open the door. When everyone was on the plates the keys that we have collected flew out of our ships and came together to make a big key. Once that happened I saw a ton of blue light being activated as I heard Gavin shouting "Guys they're coming." as I say to everyone "Guys make sure the Minotaurs don't get on the plates and kill the other Vex. Call for help if you need support." as I looked at Airalin saying "Ready Airalin?" she replies "Yes I'm totally ready." as all of us sprang to action killing all of the Vex and Minotaurs as we looked to see how the key was doing. The key was almost done as I heard from Kevon "I need help over here." I say to them "Make sure you and Gavin are a far distance away from the edge I'll provide some help." as I changed my arm into a giant space cannon saying to Kevon "Are you guys near the plate?" As they replied "Yes." I charged up my cannon and let out a giant blue beam of energy directed at the edge they were on as I say "There's you help." as Airalin called for me saying "Cayde we got Minotaurs over here I need your help." as I say to Airalin "I got this." as I ran up to them using my Fist of Havoc as I leaped to the enemies in front of me slamming my fists to the ground destroying all of the enemies in front of me. I turned back to Airalin saying "All done." as electricity was coming off of me. The key was almost done as I asked all of them "Does anyone need assistance?" as Ilyas replies "Yes we need some help over here Cayde three Minotaurs have already spawned in." as I look at Airalin saying "Airalin do you have your Bladedancer ready?" she replies "Yes I do have it ready." as I tell her "Go and assist Ilyas with his Minotaurs." as I see Airalin running to the middle platform to support Ilyas. I also asked Gavin and Kevin if they needed help but they say "No we're fine for now."

As I went on killing the enemies on my side. When I was done I noticed that Airalin had come back and I looked at the key and saw that it was done as it made a loud vrmm as it created a shockwave killing all Vex that were left. I turned around giving Airalin a big hug saying "Airalin we did it the first part is done." as she says "Yes it's done now let's go meet with the others." Airalin and I walked up to the middle plate meeting everyone. Just then the key floated to the Vault opening the door letting all of us in. I saw Gavin walking up to me patting me on the shoulder saying "Hey Cayde you're arm was a lifesaver back there with the cool space cannon." as Ashlyn also walked up to me saying "Cayde that beam that you shot out of you space cannon scared me I thought you obliterated Gavin and Kevon." as I say "Well I didn't try to hit them but I did make a good show with my cannon didn't I guys?" as they all agreed with that as Kevon comes up to me smiling with a grin "Well Cayde as long as you can do this to Atheon this raid should be over quickly." as I say "Well let's all go down to me the Templar then." as we all walked down to meet the Templar.


	13. Chapter 13 Templar

We stepped through the Vault door as we descended down to an outlook that was facing the place where we would find the Templar as everyone looked at me as Kevon says "Well Cayde what's our plan for this part "Well our first part is to have a Hunter and Titan pair together for light orb generation. The orbs will spawn in the center where the Hunter will use their Nightstalker super on the enemies in the center when they are chained to the spot the Titan uses their Sunbreaker or Fist of Havoc super to kill the one that is chained to spawn lots of orbs. For the first stage of this battle is to have all of us gather at the first Conflux to guard, then Templar will split it into three parts as I say before one team needs to have a Hunter and Titan as does the other guarding the other side opposite to the first one. The warlocks will be guarding the center one that appears once it splits into three. The second part is the Oracles the team that is on that side is responsible for killing them but if another person spots a light from an Oracle they tell the person on the side to go after it before it kills us all. The rest you know from Zavala." as they all agreed on this plan i stopped all of them before they jumped saying "Wait guys don't you guys want to do a cool pose to try out before we get to the bottom?" as they all say "Yes." so I started with saying "Ilyas and Kevon you need your Nova Bomb to be aimed at the bottom platform to make it look like you're doing a slam dunk. Airalin and Ashlyn do the same thing with your Nightstalker with three shots to aim at the bottom platform to make it look like you're flying. Gavin and I will be using from our Fist of Havoc super with the Death from Above from above ability on aiming for the ground below making us looks like superheroes. Sounds like a good Suggestion right?" as they all say yes with a cheer as I added "First Warlocks, Hunters, and Titans on my go." as I started the lineup "Warlocks go!" as I said this I saw Ilyas and Kevon jumped off the edge and did purple slam dunk as they say in sync "This is the best idea ever!" as I started the next lineup "Hunters go!" as Airalin and Ashlyn leaped off using their supers making them look like they're flying as they say "We're flying, this is so cool!" as i turned to Gavin saying "Ready bro?" as he replies "Never more than ever." as I did the final call "Titans go!" as me and Gavin ran and jumped off the edge as we used our super in mid-flight aiming for the ground as we came raining down from above like superheros as we made a giant shock wave as we landed.

I turned around to my friends and say "Was this a good idea or not?" as I heard from Ilyas saying "Cayde you know how to have fun during raids." as Airalin says to me "Cayde you know how to put a smile on my face when having fun." as she walked to me as we both kissed each other. Just as we were done kissing the Templar showed up as I say "Oh come on can't I have time to kiss my girlfriend. Well anyway, let's get to action guys." as we all found cover for the fight. We noticed that the Templar was summoning Vex to come help attack the center Conflux as Gavin says "Guys make sure not to kill the Fanatics too close to us and we will be fine." as I saw a few Fanatics come my way as I shot them as they fall and move to the next Vex. A few minutes passes as the Templar split the Confluxes into three as I say "Airalin you're with me and Ashlyn go with Gavin." before I left I say to Ilyas "I trust you to protect this Conflux Ilyas." as I ran after Airalin for the right Conflux as Gavin and Ashlyn ran for the left. Just after we killed some Vex i heard from Kevon saying to me "Cayde theirs enemies spawning in the middle." as I looked over to Airalin saying "Go use your super there and tell me when it's done." as she runs to the center to chain them all as I was shooting the Vex for enemy control. I heard Airalin come back as I tagged in using my Sunbreaker with a loud gong as I ran to the enemies burning them all with my sun charge. When my super was gone I heard the others saying "Woah twenty light orbs." as I say to them "Yes twenty orbs of lights for you all to use." as everyone tried their best to get the orbs they needed. After a few minutes of shooting enemies I heard Kevon saying to me "Cayde there are more enemies in the middle." as I say "Ashlyn, and Gavin do the same thing that I did with Airalin." as they did this I got a message from my ghost saying "Guardian twenty orbs has spawned." both me and Airalin ran for the middle to get our supers replenished. Once we got the orbs we needed I ran back to the Conflux changing my hand into a spear to stab the Minotaurs that are in front of me and Airalin. Two minutes have passed as all three of the Confluxes disappeared as I yell "The Oracles are coming everyone be on your guard."

Once i say this everyone was shooting the Vex and the occasional Oracles being spawned in. Just then three Oracles spawned in as I heard Ilyas saying "Everyone two Oracles have spawned in on the right and one on the left." as I heard this I looked for the ones that are on my side. One was on my left as I told Airalin "Airalin there's another Oracle near you shoot it down." as she did that I also shot my Oracle as I heard from Ashlyn "Did you guys get your Oracles?" as I replied with "Yes we did." as looked around to see if there are no more Oracles spawning in. Once they were all killed I heard a loud clang as I heard Gavin saying "Guys the shield dropped." as I say to all of them "Everyone split into teams of three and one member from a team must grab the shield to shoot down the Templar's shield." as I say this Airalin and Ilyas came up to me saying "I'll be on your team Cayde." I replied "No Ilyas you should go with the others to block attacks from Templar with your sword and tell one of them to come over to our side." as I said this Ilyas gave me a nod as he ran to the other team. When that was happening i told everyone "Someone needs to grab the shield and take down the Templar's shield while the rest of us kill the Vex." at that moment I heard Kevon saying "I'll do it." as I saw him running for the shield as I saw Ashlyn joining my team. Once Kevon grabbed the shield he says "Guys the shield needs to be charged by killing enemies." as we all say "Then go kill some." minutes passed as the Templar teleported everywhere as we finally heard from Kevon "The shields all charged up and ready for Templar." as I say "We'll do it on my command." as looked at Airalin and Ashlyn saying "You two need to hold my shoulder firmly I'm going to shoot the Templar." as I changed my right arm into a space cannon charging my shot as I say to Kevon and everyone else "On three, one-two-three." as I saw a white orb being shot at the Templar as I let my cannon fire letting out a giant blast of blue light at the enemy as I killed the Templar. To my shock, I say "Well then I guess I used too much power." as Airalin looked at me saying "Yes you did use too much power Cayde, but at least the Templar is dead." as she kissed me. Kevon walked up to me as did the others on the other team as he says "I think I have a newfound respect for you Cayde without you here this raid would have taken a lot longer." as Ilyas comments him "Well that's why he's our leader." as I say to all of them "Well let's get going to the Gorgon's labyrinth." As we all walked through the door that the Templar was guarding.


	14. Chapter 14 Door

As we went through the door we came across a long drop as Ashlyn says "How are we getting down there?" as I reply "Well I have a solution for that. Why don't the two Titans carry someone down using their Striker super. Ilyas can use his Sunsinger super to give us a shield to take the impact. Sounds good?" as they all looked at me like I had three heads as Gavin says looking down the cliff "I'm not sure if that would work." as I reply "Well have I been wrong with my plans?" as Gavin replies "No not that I know of." as I say "Well let's try it then. First people who want to be carried by Titans." as Airalin immediately says "I'll go with Cayde." as she runs up to me linking arms. I look at the others as Ashlyn says to me "I would like to be carried by Ilyas down the chasm." as i say "that's fine then." i look at Gavin and Kevon saying to them "Are you guys fine going down." as they both say "Yes i'll be fine." as we all prepared to jump of the edge. Once we had everyone that we were partnered with i say to the others "Titans go down first then Warlocks." as i look to Gavin saying "Make sure to have your Death from Above ability ready when you use your super i'll do the same." i look to Airalin saying "Are you ready?" as Airalin replies "Yes i am ready Cayde." as i kneeled down for Airalin to get on my back. I say to the others "Ilyas before you jump make sure that you use your Sunsinger to give the others a shield for them to jump down with." as i say this i ran and jumped off with Airalin and Gavin as me and Gavin activated our super mid flight aiming for the ground as i flew to it. When we landed on the ground in a shockwave of electricity coming off of me and Gavin as i told Airalin "We're here Airalin." as she got off off me shaking as she says "Wow i was scared when you used your super Cayde." just then I heard a "WOOOSSHH." as i saw Kevon and Ilyas holding Ashlyn coming down from the top of the cave as they landed without a scratch on them. As they landed on the ground Kevon says to me "Cayde your plans are always planned out well and i respect that."

I looked at the others and say "Is everyone ready?" as they all say "Yes." so i started to plan for the Gorgon's Labyrinth as i started "So everyone knows what happens to us if we get caught by the Gorgon's right?" as everyone replies "Yes we know what happens." as they all shivered. I continue with my plan saying "Our objective is to sneak by the Gorgon's and make sure that they don't see us. That is where we need Airalin and Ashlyn to do this part. Airalin and Ashlyn your job is to use your smoke grenades that come with your Nightstalker to conceal all of us so that we won't get detected by the Gorgons. First the order would have to be Titan, Hunter, then Warlocks repeating again. The signal to look for is me holding up my hand in a fist that means wait and i'll tell either Airalin or Ashlyn to use their smoke grenade with our comms. Everyone got this?" as they all say "Yes." as i we all walked to the starting edge as i say in a low whisper "Make sure for all of you to follow me." as we continued to sneak to a rock that was jutting out of the wall for us to hide behind. Then we sneaked around to a stalagmite as i tell everyone in a low whisper "Everyone follow me and do not make a sound." as the rest of us sprinted to a rock that was rising to the top of the cave. As that happened i saw a Gorgon a mechanical snake looking monster with three eyes as i held my hand in a fist to let the others know to wait and telling Ashlyn "Ashlyn conceal us all now.". Once the Gorgon passed us i say in a low whisper "We are all going to jump onto two different platforms for us to get to the exit so follow me and don't make a sound." as i jumped to the first platform to the next as the others did the same. When we were there a Gorgon was waiting at the exit as i once again held up my fist waiting for it to pass as i told Airalin "Airalin use your smoke grenade to conceal us." as she did this i told the others "Follow me." as we all got to a cave to the point where the Gorgons can't see or hear us.

Once we were all out of earshot range of the Gorgons we took a breather from all of that stealth as Airalin's smoke grenade wore off from all of us. Ilyas came to me saying "Once again Cayde your the best at leading us." as he gave me a high five. I heard the others saying to each other "The Gorgons are very scary their gaze could steal my soul from my body." as Ashlyn sad to Gavin as he replies "Well if that happens i'll beat them all up if they do that." i say to the others "well let's get going to Atheon." as we all walked to a cliff that happens to have disappearing platforms as Kevon saying "How are we supposed to get over there?" as i say to him "Well it should be easy for me, Airalin, and Ilyas to get over there because we have our swords to cross but i'll try to think of a plan for you three." as a few minutes passed as i say "Well i could create a bridge with my arm but you need to be fast while on it because i'm not sure how many people it can hold but when we get there i'll make the bridge for the three of you to get across." as i looked at Ilyas and Airalin saying "Got your sword ready?" as they say "Yes we're ready."

As i say to them "I'll go first so you can copy what i do. Oh Airalin this will be easier with your Bladedancer." as i say this i jumped propelling me up as high as i could go as i unleashed my Sunbreaker. While using my Sunbreaker i used my sun charge as i flew across the gap with relative ease as i landed on the platform. When i got to the side i say to Airalin "Airalin when you use your super does not stop swinging your arc blade or you will fall to your death. Oh and it's the same for you Ilyas but with the sword." as they both say "Ok we're coming down." as they were flying down with every sword swing landing on the ground. I told Airalin and Ilyas "Hold my shoulders I need to make a bridge for them to get down." as I say this I turned my right arm into a grappling hook as I aimed at the top as the hook landed as I then transformed my arm into a slide for Gavin, Ashlyn, and Kevon to come down as I say to them "Guys the bridge is ready." as they heard this Gavin replies "Ok we're coming down." I saw Ashlyn come down the slide as I winced in pain as I say to the others "Everyone needs to hurry up my arm feels like it's going to break." as they heard this both Gavin and Kevon got onto my arm slide as Ashlyn landed right next to Ilyas. Once again the pain was too much for me to bear as I say "Ugggghh they need to hurry up." As I say this Gavin and Kevon landed right next to Ashlyn as Ilyas say to them "You guys need to go ahead we'll catch up." as both Airalin and Ilyas say to me "Do you need help Cayde?" as I reply to them retracting my arm back to normal size "Yes I might need help getting to the door." as both Airalin and Ilyas hoisted me up on their shoulders as we walked to the door. When we got there Airalin and Ilyas let me down safely onto a rock so I could rest for the battle against Atheon as Gavin came to me saying "Cayde what happened."as I say "My arm just had too much weight put on it and it need to repair itself so it might take some time so this time is good to rest." as we all decide to take the time and rest for the oncoming battle.


End file.
